Wastri, god of bigotry
Looks: Wastri appears as a human with froglike features, dressed in clothes of gray and yellow. Personality: Wastri teaches his worshippers that humans are superior to all other races. Some humanoid races such as goblins, orcs, and bullywugs are fit to serve humanity as slaves; other races, like dwarves, elves, gnomes, and halflings, must be exterminated. He also proclaims that all amphibious living things are worthy of respect, because having a refuge when one of your habitats becomes dangerous is clever and resourceful. He is the patron god of Sivs though no one has ever been able to discover why these particular amphibians get his favor even over the bullywugs who form the majority of his servents. Background: Wastri is rumored to have once been a mortal human. "Wastri" had been the name of a student of Kevelli Mauk, the founder of the Scarlet Brotherhood. In -418 CY, three years after the Rain of Colorless Fire, Mauk, with his students and slaves, was hiding in the Vast Swamp, on the run from Oeridians. The one known as Wastri and one other were thought killed when the party entered a stone ruin half-buried in the muck, and nothing was heard from either student until the demigod Wastri revealed himself in 216 CY. The Brotherhood, disgusted by the demigod's amphibious, no-longer-human nature, privately declared him impure and never cooperated with his followers closely. In 505 CY, Wastri was captured and imprisoned in the Godtrap beneath Castle Greyhawk by the mad archmage, Zagig Yragern, which was fin by all the other gods who had grown to disgust this half-human hypocrit. Wastri did escape decades later however and while he had been gone his cult had continued. Now Wastri continues his plan of exterminating all impure races and has started with the swamp bound city of Saltmarsh. Symbol: A Gray Toad Character Aliases: Wastri, The Hopping Prophet, Great Hopper, Hatefilled, Hammer of Demi-Humans Creator: MikeD. Gender: Male Height: 300’ (colossal divine form) Weight: 500 tons. Handed: Right Race: Human (outsider) Class: Monk (lvl 20), Outsider (lvl 20) CR: 56 Speed: 200 ft. Size: fine to colossal Languages: Common Literate: Common Alignment: lawful evil Domains: Animal, Hatred, Law, Water Portfolio: Amphibians, Bigotry, Self-Deception Stats Str.44 (+17) Dex.18 (+4) Con.28 (+9) Int.10 (0) Wis.10 (0) Cha.18 (+4) Base Attack bonus: +15/+10/+5 (-8 size, +6 divine) Epic Attack Bonus: +5 Fortitude save: +32 (12+con+5esb+6 divine) Reflex save: +27 (12+dex+5esb+6 divine) Will save: +23 (12+wis+5esb+6 divine) Gold: 30,000pp in gold jewelery and rare trinkets HP: 540 (540) AC: 80 (10 +4 dex + 20 armour – 8 size + 38 natural +6 +6 divine +4 cha) Initiative: +4 (dex) Spell Resistance: 119 Damage Reduction: 10/magic, 46/+4, Energy Resistance: fire – 26, cold – 26 Fast healing: 37 Divine Rank: 6 Spells per day: Armour Wastri’s Scale Armour - +5 AC, +5 Natural Armour, +5 one type of existing DR, Fast Healing 5 Weapons Equipped Skewer of the Impure (+20 quarterstaff)- +55, 1d6/1d6+37, X2, 4 lb. bludgeoning or piercing, special abilities Unarmed - +35, 12d8+17, X2. bludgeoning Other Gear Wastri’s robes - +15 AC, +4 Dex, +4 Intimidate and Disguise, +4 Cha. Wearer is filled with hate (or apathy at best) for all creatures not human. Gain access to the Hatred domain. Get +2 damage to all non-human creatures. Must pass a Will save (DC 25+wearer’s cha) to help any non-human creature. Must take a DC 25 Listen check to even comprehend what a non-human, non-amphibian says or needs help with. Skills Appraise - +, Rank: , int Balance - +, Rank: , dex Bluff - +49, Rank: 43, cha, +2 Climb - +, Rank: , str Concentration - +, Rank: , con Craft (bowmaking)- , Rank: , int Decipher Script - +, Rank: , int Diplomacy - +, Rank: , int Disable Device - +, Rank: , int Disguise - +50, Rank: 40, cha, +6 Escape Artist - +, Rank: , dex, Forgery - +2, Rank: , int, +2 Gather Information - +, Rank: , cha, Handle Animal - +20, Rank: 16, cha, Heal - +, Rank: , wis Hide - +, Rank: , dex, Intimidate - +40, Rank: 30, cha, +6 Jump - +97, Rank: 43, str, +37 Knowledge (religion) - +, Rank: , int Knowledge (local) - +, Rank: , int Knowledge (the planes) - +, Rank: , int Knowledge (divine) - +, Rank: , int Knowledge (nobility/royalty) - +, Rank: , int Knowledge (nature) - +, Rank: , int Knowledge (arcane) - +, Rank: , int, Listen - +20, Rank: 20, wis, Move Silently - +, Rank: , dex, Open Lock - +, Rank: , dex, Pick Pocket - +, Rank: , dex, Profession (gambler) - +, Rank: , int Perform (dance) - +, Rank: , cha Psicraft - +, Rank: , int, Read Lips - +, Rank: , wis, Ride - +, Rank: , dex Search - +20, Rank: 20, int, Sense Motive - +, Rank: , cha, Sleight of Hand - +, Rank: , dex Spellcraft - +, Rank: , wis, Spot - +20, Rank: 20, wis, Survival - +, Rank: , wis, Swim - +60, Rank: 43, str, Tumble - +6, Rank: , dex, +2 Use Rope - +, Rank: , dex Feats Improved Unarmed Strike Stunning Fist Deflect Arrows Improved Disarm Acrobatic Deceitful Improved Critical (unarmed) Persuasive Improved Toughness X2 Awesome Blow (MM) Improved Natural Attack (MM) Snatch (MM) Fast Healing (epic) X2 Epic Skill Focus (Jump)(epic) Armour Skin (epic) Clearsight (Deities) Divine Inspiration (Deities) Divine Water Mastery (Deities) Lay Curse (Deities) Increased Energy Resistance (Cold)(Deities) Divine Fast Healing (Deities) Special abilities Immune to mind affecting effects, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromantic effects, improisonment, banishment, massive damage and any effect that requires a Fortitude save unless it would apply to objects Not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability drain or damage, energy drain or death from massive damage Darkvision 60 ft. Unarmed Strike Flurry of Blows +15/+15/+15/+!0/+5 Evasion Still Mind Ki Strike (magic) Slow Fall any distance Purity of Body Wholeness of Body Improved Evasion Ki strike (lawful) Diamond Body Greater Flurry Abundant Step Diamond Soul Quivering Palm Ki strike (adamantine) Timeless Body Tongue of the Sun and Moon Empty Body Perfect Self +6 divine bonus to all skill checks (not taken into account) Domain spells 6/day each granted Domain spells can be cast at will (included below) Senses out to 6 miles Remote Sense – can sense within 6 miles of a worshipper, place his name is spoken or place of worship. Can sense up to two locations at once. Block Sensing – Can block the remote sensing of another DR 6 or lower deity Portfolio – Can sense when part of his portfolio effects at least 500 people. May take five free actions per round. Automatically passes any test DC 20 or lower as a free action. Can create magic item (related to portfolio) equal to 30,000gp or less, as a free action. Divine Aura – 600ft. Will DC 18, Daze, Fright, Resolve Remote Communication – can communicate to creatures within six miles of a temple or statue of Wastri. Godly Realm - Temple of the Prophet Teleport with Error at will Plane Shift at will Speak With Animals 1/day Calm Animals at will Hold Animal at will Dominate Animal at will Summon Nature’s Ally IV at will Commune With Nature at will Antilife Shell at will Animal Shapes at will Summon Nature’s Ally VIII at will Shape Change at will Law Spells cast at +1 Protection from Chaos at will Calm Emotions at will Magic Circle Against Chaos at will Order’s Wrath at will Dispel Chaos at will Hold Monster at will Dictum at will Shield of Law at will Summon Monster IX at will Rebuke Fire creatures 5/day Obscuring Mist at will Fog Cloud at will Water Breathing at will Control Water at will Ice Storm at will Cone of Cold at will Acid Fog at will Horrid Wilting Elemental Storm +2 attacks, saving throws and AC against a single opponent for 1 minute 1/day Doom at will Scare at will Bestow Curse at will Song of Discord at will Righteous Might at will Forbiddance at will Blasphemy at will Antipathy at will Wail of the Banshee at will Godly Realm - Temple of the Prophet Wastri's realm is located on the Materal Plane in the Vast Swamp. It is described as a motley collection of huts surrounding a stone ruin. His servants are noted to include bullywugs, grung, and other amphibious creatures. Wastri preaches to his followers, increasing their wrath over the iniquity of elves, dwarves, halfings and gnomes. Those humans who come to the Temple are dragged into the ruin and emerge months later with toadlike features and sometimes supernatural powers. "False humans" are impaled. Within a mile of the ruin, all amphibious creatures or creatures made amphibious by the ruin's power regenerate one hp per turn. Wastri's servants are contenually cross-breeding humans and toads and other amphipious creatures to create all sort of monstrousities. Worshippers Wastri is worshipped mostly by bullywugs, grung, sivs, tainted humans and some goblin tribes but as with any god his followers can be found in almost every race and in every land. Clergy The Hopping Prophet's followers are often cleric/monks who leap into battle with poisoned weapons. Wastri himself is accompanied by the Immaculate Image (a high level monk who serves without question, thought or will of his own), a group of clerics called the Greater Servants, and a pair of huge toads. The clergy of Wastri are called the Sacred Polystery. His cultists are divided into Hopefuls (those hoping to become clerics) and his Lesser Servants, who are clerics of various levels. Wastri's current high priest is Baranabas, who dwells within the Temple of the Prophet and guards it against intruders while his master is away. Reward for killing Wastri’s Hate – The being that kills Wasrti will receive Divine Rank +1, Effective Character Level +1, and enough experience to level up once. The being gets a bonus of +2 to the following skills: Swim, Jump, Bluff, Diplomacy (humans). The being also gains partial control over Wastri’s Domains, choosing two of them to keep: animal, hatred, law and water. The being will also be responsible for Wastri’s Portfolio, or of finding a suitable/willing deity to take over the portfolio; which includes Amphibians, Bigotry and Self-Deception.